I'm here for you
by animerockchic
Summary: Italy sneaks into Germany's bed as usual, looking for comfort and safety. But tonight, he's not the only one who needs it. GerIta if you squint


**Disclaimer: Don't own.**_  
_

_Quietly. Quietly._

Italy crept into the room silently, praying that the floorboards wouldn't suddenly be mean and start creaking.

Thankfully the floor stayed quiet and he reached his goal in silence. He mentally patted himself on the back before diving under the bedcovers. He smiled and cuddled up closer to the warm mass that was Germany. He reached up and brushed a few strands of blonde hair from Germany's forehead, giggling softly as his face scrunched up, trying to move whatever was disturbing him.

He lowered his hands to trace Germany's cheekbones, his fingers dancing lightly over his well-chiselled features. _'Ve~, Germany looks really nice when he's not frowning. He's almost as pretty as a girl~!'_

Italy froze as Germany began mumbling, a frown marring his face. His previously even breathing sped up and his almost see-though lashes began fluttering violently, in short, the symptoms of a nightmare.

Italy strained his ears to hear Germany's mumbles, curious to what could make big, strong Germany have a nightmare.

"...No...don't...please!"

Italy drew back his hand slightly. "D-Doitsu? Are you okay? Ve~ can you hear me?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean...I didn't want... not like this... stop please!"

"Doitsu! Germany! Wake up! Ve! Wake up!" Italy shook his friend's shoulder, trying to wake him.

"It's all my fault."A single tear trickled out from under Germany's closed eyelid.

"C'mon, Germany! Ve, you need to wake up!" Italy sighed and decided to use a tried and tested wake up method. (Tried on him mostly, by Romano) He pinched Germany's nose. Hard.

Germany woke up almost immediately, panting. "Italy, what the hell? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to sleep with you~. But you were having a bad dream, so I woke you up, ve~. What were you dreaming about?"

Germany rolled over onto his other side. "Go back to your own bed, Italy. And stay there this time."

Italy sat up and leaned over so he was looking directly at Germany. "No. Not until Germany tells me why the bad dream scared you so much it made you cry. Big Brother Spain says it's not a good idea to bottle things up."

"I don't care. Just...go back to bed, Italy. Please."

Italy lay back down and began tracing idle patterns in Germany's broad back, feeling the occasional bump of a scar beneath his black tanktop.

"You...sounded really scared...and I want Germany to feel not scared, like Germany makes me feel. We're friends, aren't we? I want to help, ve."

Italy felt Germany's entire body tense against his fingertips. "No. No, you shouldn't want to help me. I'm...a monster. I've done things that could never be forgiven." Germany's shoulders spasmed in a silent sob.

Italy rested his head against Germany's shoulder blade. "Name one nation who hasn't. Big Brother Spain has, Big Brother France has, Fratello, England, America, Japan, Russia, Austria, Hungary, Prussia. Ve, even I have." He reached forward and laced his and Germany's fingers together. "But we can't let it hang over us forever, we have to move on. And there's no way in pasta you're a monster. If you were, you'd be happy it happened. You wouldn't be so... like you are now."

Italy felt Germany raise their joined hands to his eyes and felt him wipe away some wetness.

"Italy."

"Ve?"

"Forget what I said about going back to your own bed. Can you stay with me please?"

Italy snuggled closer to Germany. " 'Kay~."

_~page break~_

"WEST!" Prussia burst through the door of his little brother's room. "WE'RE..."

He stopped, noticing an auburn head beside his brother's blonde one. He crept silently over the bed to see Italy and his brother spooning. Not only that, little ital was the big spoon.

He looked up at Gilbird who was sitting on his head as usual. Gilbird looked back down at him and chirped.

Prussia took his camera out of his pocket and held it up to his eye. "Hello, new blog picture."

He pressed down the button on top and legged it out of the room. "KESESESESESESESE~!"

**A/n: ...I swear, Fanfiction needs a fluff catagory. You can take this as friendship or romantic. (And why does Prussia keep creeping on my GerIta stories? :S) And check out some of my other fics :)**

**Hope you enjoyed!  
**

**Ja!  
**

**-Animerockchic  
**


End file.
